In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, a user device may use an assigned shared channel resource (herein referred to as a “resource”) to send uplink data to an enodeB (eNB). The eNB may receive the uplink data, decode the uplink data, and send an acknowledgment to the user device indicating whether the uplink data could be properly decoded. The user device may receive the acknowledgment and decode the acknowledgment. If the decoded acknowledgment indicates a positive acknowledgment (ACK), the user device may continue to send new uplink data using a newly assigned resource. However, if the decoded acknowledgment indicates a negative acknowledgement (NACK), the user device may retransmit the same uplink data using the same resource.